Survive the Nightosphere 14
by mah29732
Summary: It's the next season of Survive the Nightosphere featuring Magneto, Rogue and a few others...
1. Fallen Brotherhood

Survive the Nightosphere 14

Chapter 1: Fallen Brotherhood

Poor Magneto woke up after being smacked pretty hard, he ended up waking up to find himself in a special style of a cage where he couldn't use his powers to get out.

"Bah, where the heck am I?!" cried Magneto.

"You're with us" added Toad, "we've been trying to get out of here for ages."

"Yea, I'm hungry" added Blob.

"You're always hungry" added the Scarlet Witch.

"Enough, there must be a way out of here" said Magneto.

"Hey it's Magneto!" laughed Deadpool as he came into the scene.

"Uh, it is the other place because it has him!" cried Magneto referring to Deadpool.

"Relax sillies, Hunson Abadeer has forbidden me to enter anymore of his contests, but that doesn't mean I can help out and release you all" continued Deadpool.

"Oh that's a relief" said Sabretooth, "sort of unfair that someone who can never die participate in these events."

"Lady Deadpool is also helping out too, she's on the other side releasing the other prisoners" said Deadpool.

Lady Deadpool was indeed doing just that, she ended up freeing Rogue along with Courtney and a few others. Rigby and Mordecai were freed from their cages.

"About time!" laughed Rigby as he got out of the cage.

"Now we can find a way out of this place" added Mordecai, "that's the last time I ever listen to you."

"I cannot believe we volunteered ourselves to do this again" said Mandy as she was released by Lady Deadpool.

"Uh, Hunson replaced us with the two Deadpools" said Mindy.

"That's because we have healing factors and we're pals with death" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Well we're friends with Grim too, yet we're here" said Billy.

"I finally get to be in this one yo, being close with Mandy!" laughed Irwin.

Mandy ends up slapping poor Irwin in the face, for Deadpool he also ends up releasing Venom and Carnage from their cells, along with X-23, Quicksilver and Sabretooth.

"So you're official?" asked Sabretooth to Deadpool.

"Of course I am silly" laughed Deadpool.

For Lady Deadpool she ended up releasing FredFred Burger from his cell.

"Oh, I like being on reality television, I can spell my name really, really good, F, R, E, D, F, R, E, D, B, U, R, Gee, E, R, FredFred Burger yes!" laughed Fred.

"Oh you're going to have so much fun Fred" said Lady Deadpool.

As the two Deadpools led the prisoners from their cells, Hunson was prepared to put them into two teams. They ended up gathering to meet up with Hunson.

"Great, everyone is here, let's go down with the roster for the first time will be called the Mutant Brigades which will include Magneto, Rogue, Sabretooth, Quicksilver, Blob, Venom, Carnage, Toad, Scarlet Witch and X-23; the next team will be called the Regular Folks which will include Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney, Mordecai, Rigby, Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Irwin and FredFred Burger" said Hunson as he read down the list.

"There must be some mistake, we don't have anyone with powers on our side" said Mandy.

"Yea why am I stuck on this team filled with losers?!" cried Mindy.

"I can spell my name really, really good" said Fred to Mindy.

"I say if we lose the first challenge we vote off the strange elephant" said Courtney.

"Sounds good to me" said Mandy.

As Hunson led the two teams to where they were going to be shown their first challenge, Magneto was more than eager to get this over with as he wanted to be the one of the few mutants to get out of the Nightosphere.


	2. First Challenge

Chapter 2: First Challenge

The two teams were guided by Hunson to the area where they were going to have the very first challenge for the season. It was going to be a mortar boat lava race through a lava river.

"Okay, this challenge is a racing challenge, each team will get onto a large mortar boat that's lava proof and will race through the lava and which ever team gets to the finish line first wins immunity" continued Hunson.

"Sounds simple enough to me" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"If Blob sinks us, I say we vote him off first" said X-23.

"They better not make any fat jokes about me" said Blob.

"Oh boy this will be tough" sighed Magneto.

End of confessions.

As the two teams got onto their large mortar boats, Hunson ended up firing a gun filled with blanks in the air, the two mortar boats were at first neck and neck.

"Hmm, there must be a way that you can get ahead" said Venom to Magneto.

"I don't know if I should use my powers" said Magneto.

"There are no rules saying you can't" continued Venom.

"Hey, I guess you're right" said Magneto.

Magneto then used his powers to lift a metal rock and tossed it toward the other mortar boat.

"Hey the other side is cheating!" cried Billy.

"There are no rules on not letting me do it!" laughed Magneto.

"He does have a point there Billy" said Mandy, "so I say we give them a taste of their own medicine."

Mandy then purposely began to steer the mortar boat toward the Mutant Brigades, hoping that some of the members would fall into the lava. Yet Carnage who was steering the mortar boat wasn't going to let it happen.

"Not so fast!" laughed Carnage.

Carnage instead rammed the mortar boat against the Regular Folks' mortar boat. It ended up sending poor FredFred Burger into the lava.

"Fire, fire, Fred doesn't like fire!" cried Fred as he was running around after getting out of the lava.

"Let me give it a shot!" cried Rigby as he was trying to wrestle control from Mandy.

"No way, you'll mess things up!" cried Mandy.

The two began to struggle, and both ended up breaking the wheel of the boat itself.

"That's just perfect, I'm stuck on a team filled with losers!" cried Mindy.

The mortar boat for the Regular Folks only went a few feet until it made a full stop, while the Mutant Brigades ended up gaining ahead.

"Ha, I cannot believe it, we won the first challenge!" laughed Magneto as they were crossing the finish line.

"Glad we didn't have to toss Blob overboard" laughed Toad.

"Hey, I heard that!" cried Blob who responded by tossing Toad into the lava.

"Ouch" said Rogue.

As the Mutant Brigades crossed the finish line, they ended up receiving immunity, despite Toad being burned by the lava.

"And the winners of the first challenge is the Mutant Brigades!" laughed Hunson, "For the Regular Folks, you'll have to vote off someone."

It was indeed going to be a vote between Rigby and FredFred Burger.

"Rigby, that wasn't a smart idea in trying to fight with Mandy over the control of the mortar boat, and Fred, why did you fall off?" asked Hunson.

"The other boat pushed us" said Fred.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because sorry Fred you'll be the first one voted off" said Hunson.

"I am going to tell my mommy on you all!" cried Fred as he ran off crying.

"What a cry baby loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Well, I wanted to get rid of Fred, but Fred got rid of himself, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.


	3. Rigby versus Mandy

Chapter 3: Rigby versus Mandy

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, a new season, new and old players alike racing against one another. And what's this? Poor Fred Fred Burger didn't quite hang onto the boat very long did he. He sadly ended up in the lava and ended up running home crying to his mamma.

Yep, Fred Fred Burger, can spell his name but he cannot compete. So who else will be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

The two teams were sleeping out in the open hoping for the second challenge.

Confessions:

"That Fred Fred Burger, what a cry baby loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Glad no one on my team behaves like that, well maybe Toad would" said Magneto.

End of confessions.

As the two teams continued to sleep, the sound of a cannon ball came right toward them with a loud explosion waking them up.

"Hey everyone like my wake up call?!" laughed Hunson.

"Hey it's a bowling challenge!" laughed Billy as he saw the cannonball.

"No you moron, that's a cannonball" said Mandy.

"Wait, so he's shooting bowling balls at us?" asked Billy who was obviously too stupid to realize the difference.

As the two teams headed up where Hunson was located he was prepared to do a Memorial Day theme.

"Today's challenge is a simple Memorial Day theme challenge, you are to run onto a field and hoist up your team's flag while I and also the Titans, Finn, Jake and the Legendary Billy start firing cannonballs, along with the two Deadpools" laughed Hunson.

"There's no way you're going to make me do something like that" said Duncan.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the winning team will be able to have a BBQ victory meal as an award" continued Hunson, "and the losers don't."

Indeed the second challenge made Fred upset as he was overseeing everything with his mother which was a rather large elephant-like monster glaring at the field.

"I smell food" said Fred, "mamma, they were mean to me!"

"Don't worry Fred, we'll get even with them" continued Fred's mother.

As the two left to plot against Hunson, the two teams were given their teams' flags by Finn and Jake, along with a pole that one of the team members had to carry.

"Fine, I'll do it" said Venom as he volunteered.

"I say the weasel does it" said Mandy referring to Rigby.

"Hey, I'm not a weasel, I'm a raccoon!" roared Rigby.

"Just do it" said Mordecai.

Yet Rigby was obviously going to be very stubborn as he was trying to carry the pole, he ended up smacking it by accident against Courtney.

"Hey watch it you weasel!" cried Courtney.

"I'm not a weasel!" cried Rigby.

As the two teams were then given the signal to go onto the field, cannonballs began to rain down on them, for the Mutant Brigades, Magneto had an easier time using his powers to divert them away from his team.

"Hey that's not fair!" cried Mindy.

Magneto then purposely directs a cannonball her way on purpose.

"You did that one on purpose!" cried Mindy.

"Don't complain then!" laughed Magneto.

But as Magneto was prepared to use his powers for the next incoming cannonball, it wasn't made out of metal, but instead something very disgusting that Deadpool had placed in. It then splattered all over both teams which was a disgusting smell coming from it.

"Ew, I don't even want to know what this is made from" said Quicksilver.

"Smells like poo!" cried Mindy as she couldn't tolerate it.

But in spite of that, the Mutant Brigades were able to finish first by hoisting their flag thanks to Magneto's powers keeping the pole up. For the Regular Folks, Rigby along with Mordecai, Alejandro and Duncan all began to struggle with it.

"Stop struggling you idiots!" cried Mindy.

Yet soon the struggling began to tear the flag of the Regular Folks up.

"Oh, that's so nice" said Mandy in a sarcastic manner as she noticed Alejandro had most of the team's flag's pieces.

It was the obvious who were the winners here, the Mutant Brigades had received immunity.

"So it seems that the Mutant Brigades win again!" laughed Hunson, "The Regular Folks will have to vote off someone, again."

As Finn, Jake and the Titans were trying to find out where the BBQ meal went, they found out it was missing.

"Uh, sir, the BBQ food is missing" said Jake.

"Wait, what, well, I guess the other reward is that we can give the winning team the spa treatment, they need a bath anyway" laughed Hunson.

Indeed, it was Fred and his mother who had stolen the food from the BBQ that was supposed to be given to the Mutant Brigades.

Confessions:

"Ah, I wanted to eat up that food" said the Blob.

"Blob would have eaten everything in sight" laughed X-23.

End of confessions.

For the Regular Folks it was going to be a vote between Rigby and Alejandro.

"Wow, Rigby you got on Mandy's nerves in this challenge, not a very smart idea, and Alejandro you tore up your team's flag, not a very smart idea on your part either" said Hunson, "but the one who'll get to stay for another day would be Rigby. Sorry Alejandro, looks like you'll be kicked off."

"Serves you right you loser!" laughed Mindy as poor Alejandro took the Walk of Shame off.

"Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Disgusting Hotdog Challenge

Chapter 4: Disgusting Hotdog Contest

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, our two teams were going to hoist up their teams' flags in the midst of surviving a horrible battle! While Magneto was able to keep most of the cannonballs at bay, Deadpool was able to launch a special cannonball just meant for him and the rival Regular Folks which was rather disgusting!

As for the Regular Folks, Alejandro ended up tearing up most of their team's flag and he was promptly voted off for that. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

Hunson wasn't pleased that the BBQ reward was missing from the last challenge, he ended up instructing the two Deadpools to go and search whoever took it.

"So you want us to be on the case?" asked Lady Deadpool to Hunson.

"That is correct" continued Hunson, "I got a strange feeling someone stole the BBQ reward meal."

"But who'd do such a thing?" asked Deadpool.

"No idea, that's why I am hiring you Mercs with the Mouths to deal with the issue" continued Hunson, "something to keep you two busy so you don't screw up."

For the contestants they were sleeping outside in the open, Hunson was a little late in waking them up because he was dealing with the thief matter. He ended up using a microwave style timer that was pretty loud to get them up.

"Man that's an annoying timer!" cried Duncan.

"I wonder what sort of challenge he has for us today" said Carnage.

"Easy one, it's a disgusting eating challenge!" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the way, Cyborg was busy making the disgusting hotdogs along with Beast Boy.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Hunson wants us to make the hotdogs as nasty as possible" laughed Cyborg.

"Really" replied Beast Boy.

"Not even the smellest homeless man will eat these" said Raven as she observed the hotdogs.

As the two teams arrived they each had their own table to sit in, and soon the hotdogs began coming up as both Robin and Starfire began to serve them to the two teams.

"Ew, no way am I eating these guys" said Rigby.

"You'll like it and you'll eat it if you want our team to finally win" said Mandy.

"Yea" added Courtney.

"Ha, it's not like you two can make me" laughed Rigby.

"Hold him down for me" said Mandy to Courtney.

Courtney ended up holding down poor Rigby as Mandy began to force feed him, for the Mutant Brigades, they were doing their best to scarf down their meals. Blob was typically having the time of his life by scarfing down the disgusting hotdogs.

Confessions:

"How can anyone stand this?" asked Toad.

"Glad I got a healing factor" said Sabretooth.

End of confessions.

For Rigby, the hotdogs were being poured right on in by Mandy while she was eating some her own along with Courtney. For the Mutant Brigades, Blob was getting quite sick as his face was turning green.

"I think he's going to puke!" cried X-23.

Blob ends up sadly puking on his own teammates.

"Not very funny" said Magneto.

"Of course it is" laughed Duncan, "for us!"

Blob ends up responding by puking on the Regular Folks, especially more on Duncan than on anyone else.

"You were saying" laughed Magneto.

"Well that was a short challenge, yet it determine the winners this time, the Regular Folks finally win a challenge and will receive immunity along with a shower, the Mutant Brigades will be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

Indeed for the Mutant Brigades, they were going to vote off someone a choice between Blob and Rogue which Blob had to vote for someone anyway.

"Why am I here, I didn't do anything wrong" said Rogue.

"Sorry Rogue, but it seems the Blob had to vote for someone" said Hunson, "even if he's too sick to think."

"Uh, who did I select?" asked Blob.

"Well Blob, I hate to say this but it looks like you'll be the first one to leave the team" said Hunson.

For the Blob he was quite dizzy as he was still sick from eating those hotdogs, he ended up getting up and nearly began to puke on his teammates had it not be for Raven and her powers.

"I'll handle it from her" said Raven as she was escorting the Blob away.

"Well it's about time the Regular Folks won a challenge, but will the win the next one? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.

For the two Deadpools they were searching clues on who took the previous challenge's BBQ reward meal.

"Hmm, some suspicious footprints" said Lady Deadpool.

"Yea, those feet don't look normal, like almost like" thought Deadpool.

"An elephant's feet?" asked Lady Deadpool.

"Hey look some smaller elephant feet" said Deadpool.

"I think I got a hunce who it might be, but we need to find him first" said Lady Deadpool.

As the two Deadpools knew it could be Fred Fred Burger, Fred's mother was preparing to help her son sabotage the other remaining contestants on both teams.

"Mamma, they were mean to me" said Fred who was still crying.

"Don't worry Fred, mamma has a plan" continued Fred's mother.

Fred's mother was indeed drawing up a plan to get rid of both teams and pin them against one another. For the two Deadpools they were beginning their search within the Nightosphere to find Fred Fred Burger.


	5. Tied Up Toad

Chapter 5: Tied Up Toad

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, it was a disgusting eating contest with our contestants eating up hotdogs. The Blob, from the Mutant Brigades had one too many hotdogs and began to puke on his own team and also on the Regular Folks. So it was the obvious that the Blob was too sick to continue to play.

So he was promptly voted off by his team in the end. Who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept out in the open, they were unaware that FredFred Burger and his mother were lurking about. His mother was selecting which contestant should be voted off next.

"He seems to be the perfect one" said Fred's mother as she glared at Toad who was sound asleep.

"But mommy, I want to get back in the game" said Fred.

"Don't worry, you're mother knows what she's doing" continued Fred's mother.

As the two left, Hunson arrived not knowing Fred and his mother were there. He ended up getting out a record player and began to play some horrible music.

"Ew, what is that?!" cried X-23.

"I bet I can play better music than that" said Mordecai.

"Today's challenge is all about the music which you are to go by whatever Finn and Jake are playing" continued Hunson.

"Really, you really want us to have a challenge like that?" asked Mindy, "Music lessons are for losers!"

"Oh this one is fun one then, it's a violin lessons, but if you do not play something bad will happen such as your violin exploding in front of you!" laughed Hunson, "Especially if you miss a note."

Confessions:

"Never had a lesson" said Duncan, "boy I wish it were a guitar instead."

"I remember my mummy mother made me play one yo" said Irwin.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area of the challenge, Fred's mother was busy fiddling with each of the violins hoping one of them would explode sooner rather than later.

"Mommy, is this going to help me?" asked Fred.

"Yes Fred dear" continued Fred's mother as she continued to sabotage each violin.

Fred's mother quickly put the last violin back in its place before she and Fred left when the Legendary Billy went to come and pick them up. As the contestants got into their positions, the Legendary Billy passed out each of the violins.

"Already this is starting to look like a lame challenge" said Mandy.

"Told you this is for losers!" cried Mindy.

"Hey now, you guys better get going" said Jake, "because the tune we're going to play is a cowboy tune, nothing boring."

"So keep it up you'll" said Finn as he was trying to have a Western accent.

As both Finn and Jake began to initiate their music, the two teams went hand and hand with them at first.

Confessions:

"Now this song doesn't suck" said Duncan.

"I kind of like it" said Magneto.

End of confessions.

Yet as the song continued to be played, Toad soon got his own tongue trapped within the strings of the violin which it ended exploding sending Toad flying right into the air and crashing onto the ground. Poor Quicksilver was next to have his violin explode, for the Regular Folks Courtney's violin exploded along with Billy's.

"That was fun!" cried Billy as he was on the ground.

"No it wasn't!" cried Courtney as she was in pain.

The other members of the Mutant Brigades began to drop like flies, Scarlet Witch went down even though she was hitting all the right notes, and so did X-23, Venom and Carnage.

"Bah, I hated the challenge anyway" said Carnage as he was recovering from the explosion.

The only team that was left standing were members of the Regular Folks as most of them were doing their best to stay in the game. Magneto and Rogue were the only ones left in their team standing.

"I think we have our winners, the win goes to the Regular Folks!" laughed Hunson, "For the Mutant Brigades you will have to vote off someone again."

Indeed it was going to be a choice between Carnage and Toad.

"Hey, I hated the last challenge, no shame on my part" said Carnage.

"I need a little help!" cried Toad as he was still tied up by his tongue.

"Well Toad, it seems like you won't get to stay and you'll have enough time to untie yourself there" said Hunson.

Poor Toad indeed was shown the Walk of Shame out.

"Will the Mutant Brigades begin to pick up steam? I hope so, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.

For Fred and his mother, Fred's mother was doing her best to cover up her tracks, yet the two Mercs with the Mouths being Deadpool and Lady Deadpool were still hot on the trail as Hunson instructed them to examine the violins that Fred's mother had sabotaged.

"Why would that crazy elephant want to get in the game again?" asked Deadpool.

"Beats me" continued Lady Deadpool, "must be his crazy mother."

"How can you tell?" asked Deadpool.

"I remember the interview, his mother was there when Hunson was going to let him in on the reality series in the Nightosphere" continued Lady Deadpool.

"Oh yea" laughed Deadpool, "which means we have to come up with a way to track them."

As the two Deadpools conspired to find Fred and his mother, Fred's mother was well prepared to make the Mutant Brigades think they were winning again but this time she'd end up targeting the Regular Folks.


	6. Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, a violin competition featuring our two teams and what's this? Some of our contestants like Toad sadly got their tongues literally tied up while trying to play the song in question which gave a win to the Regular Folks and got Toad quickly kicked off!

So who'll stay and go next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

As the two teams were sleeping out in the open, Fred and his mother were already creating another problem for them as they were heading over to where the challenge was going to be held. There were several boxes and other sorts of clutter.

"Fred dear, please put these items within the clutter to cause more confusion" continued Fred's mother.

"Yes mommy" replied Fred as he obeyed his mother.

As the two teams finally woke up with Hunson having an annoying usual wakeup call, they were led to the area of the challenge.

Confessions:

"Ha, that's a mess I purposely made for them!" laughed Hunson.

"Wow, my room when I was alive looked neater than this" laughed Duncan.

"Ew, disgusting pig style!" roared Mindy.

"I hope my magnetic powers can move objects easier" said Magneto.

End of confessions.

"Okay today's challenge is a simple scavenger hunt" continued Hunson, "in a not so simple mess that I created."

"You mean we have to go through that?" asked Courtney.

"Yep, and here are a list of items you must gather" continued Hunson, "you have two hours to get everything on the list, which ever team finds the most wins immunity!"

As Hunson started the challenge, Magneto tried to use his magnetic powers to move the objects while Sabretooth, Carnage and Venom used their strength to move heavy objects.

Confessions:

"I never saw anything this messy!" cried Venom.

"Since when did we symbiotes become neat freaks, oh yea because of this mess" said Carnage.

End of confessions.

"Found a few of them" said Sabretooth as he gave the items to Magneto.

For the Regular Folks, Rigby fell down a few boxes and ended up getting trapped in an undisclosed area.

"I need some help getting out!" cried Rigby.

"I am sure you'll find our scavenger items there" replied Mandy.

"No I won't, get me out!" cried Rigby.

"Suits yourself to be there" said Mandy.

"What, I'll make you pay for this!" cried Rigby as he was trying to get out.

As the challenge went on, Mordecai grew concern for Rigby as he couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey, have you fellas seen Rigby anywhere?" asked Mordecai.

"I bet he's being lazy like a loser should be" laughed Mindy.

"Oh, I remember seeing a raccoon falling in some trash!" laughed Billy which Mandy then punched Billy in the nose for mouthing off where Rigby was located.

"Thanks for the info" replied Mordecai as he went to search for Rigby.

Poor Rigby was finally found by Mordecai, but not before the Mutant Brigades were able to gather most of the items before the other team did.

"And the winners here are the Mutant Brigades!" laughed Hunson, "For the Regular Folks you'll have to vote off someone!"

It was going to be a vote between Billy and Rigby being the obvious choices.

Confessions:

"I don't like people mouthing off something I don't want to be known so there goes Billy" said Mandy.

"Loser raccoon!" laughed Mindy referring to Rigby.

End of confessions.

"Wow, let's see how many votes each one gets, Rigby you got a number of votes and Billy you also got a few, but Rigby sadly got more" added Hunson.

"What, that's insane!" cried Rigby.

"Hey, I told everyone to vote off the loser raccoon!" laughed Mindy.

"I voted for Billy" added Mordecai.

"Same here" added Mandy who didn't like Rigby but wanted Billy to go.

Poor Rigby ended up taking the Walk of Shame out.

"Well, it seems poor Rigby just couldn't keep up, will the Regular Folks pick up a lose? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.

For the two Deadpools, they were hot on the trail of Fred and his mother as they examined the items some of the items were purposely mixed up with other items to get people confused but were not Hunson's doing.

"Hmm, these guys look new" added Deadpool.

"Yea, Hunson would never have done this unless if he wanted to" added Lady Deadpool.

"You're right on that one" added Deadpool, "which means we have to find those two elephants!"

"Safari time!" laughed Lady Deadpool as the two Deadpools raced off.


	7. Marceline's Demands

Chapter 7: Marceline's Demands

It was once again time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, it was a scavenger hunt outlined by yours truly where our contestants had to search for a list of items and return them to me. Which ever team finished would win the challenge. However, things turned from bad to worse with the Regular Folks. That Rigby he indeed got lost in all that junk which was the reason why he was kicked off the game by his team.

So will the Regular Folks finally be able to recover? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

As the two teams were sleeping outside in the open, Fred Fred Burger and his mother continued to observe them from a distance.

"Mommy, don't you think we shouldn't be out here?" asked Fred.

"Nonsense Fred, I am prepared for our next phase" continued Fred's mother, "come with me son."

As Fred and his mother left, Marceline hovered over and used her guitar in a quite loud manner to get them up.

"Uh, really?" asked Mordecai.

"I hope this challenge is exciting" said Quicksilver.

"Oh it is" laughed Marceline, "it's my two-theme approach concert, a Father's and July 4th Concert and you folks are in it."

"Wait, Father's Day was last Sunday" said Mandy.

"Just come with me" said Marceline.

As the two teams followed Marceline, they headed toward a large stage where guitars were laid out.

Confessions:

"Although I am pretty good at a guitar, it's kind of tideous to do this again" said Duncan.

"You wonder if there'll be fireworks" said Venom.

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is a simple guitar challenge, but this time you'll have to dodge the oncoming fireworks that are being aimed right at you" continued Marceline.

"Oh, I am going to like this present" laughed Hunson as he was in the audienec.

As the two teams got into their positions, Marceline started off with her song which the others began to follow. The fireworks were being fired at by Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire in the distance. One of the fireworks ended up catching on Venom as a symbiote he couldn't tolerate it and soon caught poor Carnage on fire.

"You idiot!" cried Carnage as he was burning.

Billy was the next one to be caught on fire by one of the fireworks then Irwin and then Mindy.

"Uh, my hair!" cried Mindy.

For the Mutant Brigades, Magneto was doing his best to use his powers to deflect the oncoming fireworks, yet it wasn't with any luck a t all. Neither did the Scarlet Witch had any luck despite using her hex powers on the fireworks.

"That's the best I can do dad" said the Scarlet Witch to Magneto.

"Well excuse me dear, but I am doing my part" continued Magneto.

"It looks like Venom and Carnage are both out" said Quicksilver.

"Uh, too much!" cried Sabretooth as the fireworks got onto him.

"Looks like Sabretooth is becoming extinct again" laughed Rogue.

"Not funny!" cried Sabretooth as he was trying to put out the flames.

As the music stopped, Hunson glared at both teams to determine who would be the winner.

"I am giving the win to the Regular Folks" continued Hunson.

"What?!" cried Magneto.

"You heard me, you guys in the Mutant Brigades will have to vote off someone" continued Hunson.

For the Mutant Brigades it was going to be a vote between Venom and Carnage. For Magneto, he had more respect for Venom than Carnage so he began to lobby to vote off Carnage instead of Venom.

Confessions:

"Looks like the main father symbiote should know what he's doing" laughed Magneto.

"My vote is for Venom, uh he should have done more" said X-23.

"Carnage" laughed Quicksilver.

End of confessions.

As the others began their votes it was the obvious who was getting more. Hunson began to tally the votes.

"Wow, Carnage, you got more votes than your dad which means you get voted off" laughed Hunson.

"I should have known someone would conspire against me" said Carnage as he was heading out.

"Oh well, we cannot please everyone until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.


	8. Fred Strikes Back

Chapter 8: Fred Strikes Back

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, it was my daughter Marceline trying to do a two part theme challenge to our contestants. Yes, they had to participate in a rock concert, but also had to dodge fireworks that were being fired upon them. Some of the contestants were able to dodge with them ease, yet for others like poor Carnage and Venom they literally got burned.

And Carnage soon got kicked off from this challenge as well. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

Fred's mother was indeed not happy as her son wasn't back in the game.

"Mommy, why are you still helping me here?" asked Fred.

"Cause Fred, I want you to succeed" continued Fred's mother.

For Hunson he ended up delivering a few firecrackers that got everyone to wake up as they were sleeping quite peacefully out in the open.

Confessions:

"Great fireworks again" sighed Venom.

"I hate Hunson" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Hunson, "I am glad you are all up because this time we're going to treat you to a BBQ competition!"

"I guess it's going to be another grossout" said Scarlet Witch.

"Oh you're right on that one" laughed Hunson, "which ever team survives wins immunity, but also beware of the critters in the outdoors!"

As the two teams were shown the area for their challenge, they both sat in different tables and served typical BBQ food. For Fred's mother, she ended up gathering a few other extinct ancient animals such as a few raptors along with a sabertooth tiger. As she released them from their cages, they could smell the scent of the smell and began to follow it. For Billy he was eating away each disgusting BBQ meal that came his way.

"Oh boy next meal!" laughed Billy.

"How can you stomach this?!" cried Mindy as she was getting quite sick.

"Oh, easy!" laughed Billy.

But as Billy was about to scarf down the next meal a few shadows were hovering over him as they were the animals that Fred's mother had released.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here!" cried Billy.

Suddenly the salivia from the raptors and the sabertooth tiger were drooling right on his food.

"Hey!" cried Billy as he turned around he was surprised to see the extinct animals behind him.

Each of the animals began to tear up members of the Regular Folks except for Mandy who was beating up a raptor that tried to pounch on her. Mordecai was getting mauled pretty badly along with Billy. For the Mutant Brigades as the animals tried to attack them, Magneto was able to toss a few metal objects toward them. While the other mutants began to use their powers. Yet that wasn't enough either as some of the raptors were able to subdue Sabretooth along with Quicksilver who did his best to escape.

"Stupid dinosaurs who released them I thought Hunson was just going to release bears!" cried Quicksilver.

"Hmm, I didn't even schedule for this yet" said Hunson to which he called in the two Deadpools.

"I think I know who might be responsible for this" said Deadpool.

"Yes, we've been investigating him and his mother" continued Lady Deadpool.

"You mean Fred Fred Burger might behind all of this?" asked Courtney as she made an educated guess.

"Wow, you're not even with the investigating team and you're already solved it" laughed Deadpool.

For the two Deadpools it was easy to apprehend Fred and his mother as for the other contestants, the Regular Folks lost the challenge by default and had to vote off someone.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a vote between Mordecai and Billy" laughed Hunson as they were both badly beaten up and mauled which Hunson began to tally the votes, "well Mordecai you sadly got more which means you're out."

"What that's not even fair, our challenge was sabotaged!" cried Mordecai.

"Sorry, rules are still rules" laughed Hunson.

Poor Mordecai ends up heading out in the Walk of Shame.

"Well what sort of punishment will I have in store of Fred and his mother? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.


	9. Fred's Punishment

Chapter 9: Fred's Punishment

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 14, our two teams were going to have a BBQ challenge where each team would try to finish eating the most disgusting meals without being disrupted by some typical animals. However, those typical animals were not typical as they were extinct animals like dinosaurs to mammoths and sabertooth cats. For the Regular Folks, it was again time for them to loose the challenge and poor Mordecai got voted off.

However, thanks to our two Deadpools we've caught the culprits behind it and how long will it be before Fred Fred Burger and his mother would face swift justice? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!

End of commentary.

The two teams were not pleased with how Fred and his mother had interferred with them.

Confessions:

"Bah, everyone's already dead I wonder what sort of punishment would await them?" asked Magneto.

"Fry them" said Quicksilver.

"Torture them" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the two teams were sleeping outside, Hunson was bringing out some Medieval weapons which he laid them on the ground.

"This must be a cool challenge!" laughed Duncan.

"Oh it is" laughed Hunson, "Whoever delivers the most pain to Fred and his mother wins immunity however the two teams will have to fight them in the arena."

As the two teams were led to the arena by Hunson, both Fred and his mother were in cages.

"Mommy, I do not like this!" cried Fred.

"Patience Fred dear" said Fred's mother.

As the two teams entered the arena, both Fred and his mother were released from their cages.

"Okay whoever gives Fred and his mother the best beating wins immunity!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"Now that's a challenge!" laughed Duncan.

"Pleasure will be all mine" laughed X-23.

End of confessions.

The Mutant Brigades and the Regular Folks charged at Fred and his mother, however Fred's mother was able to knock down Quicksilver as he tried to run around her. Duncan tried to use his ax against her, yet she managed to literally take the ax and give him quite a beating.

Confessions:

"Ouch that hurts!" cried Duncan.

End of confessions.

Sabretooth charged at Fred's mother with such fury along with Venom, yet she was able to easily beat them both.

"How the heck does that happen?" asked Mandy to Magneto.

"Beats me" said Magneto as he shrugged his shoulders.

Rogue was able to drain Fred's mother of her energy with her powers which indeed weaken her.

"Hit her now!" ordered Rogue.

Irwin had to unleash his mummy and vampire powers against Fred's mother, Fred's mother tried her best to dodge Irwin yet it wasn't any use that Irwin was able to subdue her.

"How much sense does that make a loser having powers?!" cried Mindy.

"Hmm, I am wondering maybe he can take Blob's place?" laughed Magneto.

It was the obvious who was going to be the winner, for Hunson he ended up allowing the switch to take place which gave the win to the Mutant Brigades.

"What that's not fair!" roared Mindy.

"Hey I called it, Irwin gets to become a member of the Mutant Brigades which means your team loses!" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Duncan who was badly beaten up by Fred's mother and Billy since no one liked Billy anyway.

"Oh, I hope they get to pick me!" laughed Billy.

Sadly for Billy he wasn't going to be voted off, instead Duncan was selected to be voted off by the rest of his team.

"Sorry Duncan looks like you took quite a beating back there and it looks like you won't be coming back" said Hunson.

"That stupid dork!" cried Duncan referring to Irwin as he was taking the Walk of Shame out.

"Will the Regular Folks ever win? Find out next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 14!" laughed Hunson.


End file.
